A Legendary Exploration
by NATFreak
Summary: Two best friends travel across the galaxy in search of legendary treasure. R


Disclaimer: All I own is Lizzie. I do not own Treasure Planet.

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been a while but here is the first chapter of my first TP fanfiction. I absolutely love the movie and all of its characters, especially Jim. As usual my OC Lizzie is not a Mary Sue. So, without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

'_And where exactly do you think you are going, young lady?' inquired a plump, matronly looking woman as she leaned over a young girl who was tying her shoes. She placed her hands on her hips. 'Well? Answer me!'_

'_Anywhere but here!' the girl replied, bouncing to her feet and running out the front door as the woman yelled after her. 'Man, could she be any more irritating? It's not like I'm her __**real **__kid. Though maybe that's why she hits me…'_

_The young girl had long, wild blond hair that swirled around her as she headed to the scrapyard that was usually abandoned, until today._

_She stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a boy about her age trying to ride what appeared to be a surfboard that could hover a few feet off the ground. _

_The boy suddenly let out a yell as he crashed to the ground. She ran over to him as he sat up. 'Are you alright?'_

'_Yeah, I think so. Nothing's broken at least,' he murmured, groaning as he noticed his wrecked board. 'Except for my solar sail. Great, now I'm going to have to start all over again.' _

'_Solar sail,' she cocked her head to the side. 'What's that? What was it you were trying to do anyway?'_

'_You wouldn't understand even if I told you,' he replied as he stood up and started picking up the pieces. _

'_Oh yeah? Try me,' she shot back, folding her arms across her chest._

'_Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you,' he began before cutting off abruptly. He turned and stared at her fully for the first time since she had run over to help him. His eyes narrowed. 'Not to be rude but why are you here? This is the first time I've met someone out here. The scrapyard isn't exactly a popular hanging out spot.'_

'_That's why I come here,' she told him. 'Anything's better than being with that woman.'_

'_Oh, your mom?' He guessed._

_She shook her head. 'No, my mom and dad died a long time ago in an accident.' _

'_Sorry,' he murmured. _

'_For what?' She shrugged. 'You didn't know, how could you?'_

'_You really want to help?' He asked after a moment, glancing at her. 'You can…if you want to.'_

'_Really?' He nodded, making her grin. She held out her hand. 'My name's Lizzie, by the way. Lizzie Shillings.'_

_He grasped her hand with his. 'Jim, Jim Hawkins.'_

~ Seven Years Later ~

Lizzie flinched as she heard dishes fall to the ground and Mrs. Hawkins cry out in frustration coming from the other room. _Uh oh. Jim must have gotten in trouble with the law again._

The door next to her suddenly slammed open as Jim Hawkins shoved his way into the kitchen with a tub full of dishes in his arms.

_Great, more dishes, _she thought as she smiled at her friend. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied robotically, not looking at her.

_Yep, he definitely got caught by the cops again, _she decided as she watched Jim set the tub full of dishes down on the counter beside her before shouldering his way out the back door. _I should probably go and cheer him up. After all, I understand him better than anyone else._

Lizzie sighed as she turned off the water, dried her hands, and untied her apron. She headed outside to find Jim up on the roof. She took a seat beside him, pulling her knees to her chin. "Come on, Jim. Tell me what's wrong. We were always able to talk to each other about what was bothering us. Why not now?"

"What future?" He muttered, staring into the distance.

Lizzie cocked her head, confused. "I don't follow."

"Mom said she didn't want to watch me throw away my entire future," Jim elaborated, glancing at her sideways. "What future can a pathetic delinquent like me have, Lizzie?"

"Jim, you are not pathetic," she gripped his forearm. "Nor are you a delinquent. You never have been."

"That's not what the cops say," Jim argued. "That's not what everyone else thinks."

"The cops are total idiots," Lizzie waved her free hand. "And by everyone else I'm guessing you mean your mom."

He looked away. "First my dad fails her and now me."

"Jim," She scooted over so that she was now sitting in front of her best friend, careful not to fall off the edge of the roof. She removed her hand that had been gripping his forearm and placed it on his hand that was balled up in a fist on his knee. "You are not your dad."

"You always say that," he murmured.

"Because it's true," she replied. "You are not a coward who just runs away when things get tough."

"Then what am I?" He asked, searching for the answer in her steady blue eyes with his uncertain brown ones. "What am I, Lizzie?"

"That's easy. You're a misunderstood inventor," she said seriously, making him laugh. "What?"

"You always have a response to everything, don't you Shillings?" Jim shook his head. "Thanks."

"Of course. That's what I'm…" She broke off as Jim's eyes moved past her and widened. "Now what is it?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Lizzie, eyebrow raised, turned around to see…a spaceship crash land into the dock. "Well, this isn't something you see every day."

"Come on, we should go see if they need help," said Jim as he stood up.

They climbed off of the roof and ran over to the crash site.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" called Jim, banging on a window. "Hello?"

"Maybe we should try knocking on the door?" suggested Liz just as the door to the ship opened and a bulky figure in a cloak holding a giant chest struggled out. "Or never mind."

"He's coming for it," the stranger gasped. He had a lizard-like appearance and wore a pirate hat, his tail swishing out from behind him. "But he'll have to pry it out of Billy Bones' cold dead fingers!"

"You hit your head pretty hard there, didn't ya mister?" asked Jim as the man staggered past him and towards Liz.

"Who's he?" inquired Lizzie, genuinely curious.

"The cyborg!" Billy hissed, grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her forward so that he could whisper in her ear. "Beware the cyborg!"

He let her go as a coughing fit racked through his body.

Liz glanced behind her at Jim. "What should we do? We can't just leave him here."

Jim sighed and walked over to Billy, slinging one of his arms around his shoulders. Liz took the other as they slowly made their way up to the inn. "Mom's gonna love this."

"She'll understand," murmured Liz, doubtfully.

"Well, we're about to find out," he murmured back as they reached the front door. He glanced over at Lizzie. "Ladies first."

She rolled her eyes, lifted Billy's arm, and walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

Mrs. Hawkins glanced up from the table she was sitting at with Dr. Delbert Doppler, a friend of the family who had the appearance of a dog. "Lizzie, you never finished the dishes. Where did you go? Where's Jim?"

"About that," Liz said, stepping aside to reveal…

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Mrs. Hawkins cried, jumping to her feet as Jim walked in and settled Bones on the floor.

"Mom, he's hurt," Jim explained. "His ship crash landed in our yard. We couldn't just leave him out there."

Mrs. Hawkins bit her lower lip but said nothing more as Billy motioned for Jim to lend him his ear. "Bring me my chest, lad."

Jim reached out a hand and pulled the chest over to them. Billy pushed a few buttons, entering his code, and pulled out an orb-like object wrapped in a dark cloth.

"Take it," He wheezed, pushing it into Jim's hands before passing away on the floor.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie, peering over Jim's shoulder.

"I'm not sure," he began to reply as they heard the sounds of a ship landing right outside the inn. Its lights streamed through the windows.

"Looks like it will have to wait," noted Lizzie as someone started banging on the front door. "I don't think they're here for the soup. Let's get out of here. You get your mom and I'll get Delbert."

Jim nodded and started pushing his mom up the stairs. Lizzie followed with Delbert. They ran upstairs to the second floor and through a room to a window where Delbert called for his ride.

"On the count of three," he was saying to Mrs. Hawkins who held his hand in a death grip. "One, two…"

"Three!" shouted Jim as he grabbed Liz's hand and pushed them all out of the window and into Delbert's waiting wagon. Delbert cracked the reins as they got out of there, the Bendbow Inn burning to the ground behind them.

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Delbert murmured as he gave her a cup of tea. "But I'm afraid the ol' Bendbow Inn is gone."

Jim opened his mouth in an attempt to console his mother but gave up and walked over to the fireplace where he had placed the golden orb that Billy Bones had given him.

"It's not your fault, you know," said a familiar voice behind him. Jim turned to see Lizzie sitting in an armchair with a book in her hands. She glanced over the top of it at him. "Those pirates destroyed the inn, looking for that orb, not you. The question is: why? What's so special about that thing?"

"Good question," Jim replied, turning the orb over and over in his hands thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

He started tapping and twisting the object until a green light escaped from it taking the form of…

"It's a map," breathed Lizzie, eyes wide. She had dropped the book to the floor and now stood next to him. Delbert was pointing out familiar places when the map suddenly shifted forward to…"Treasure Planet."

"No," said Delbert in disbelief.

"That's Treasure Planet," exclaimed Jim as the map returned to its orb, everything reverted back to normal. He rushed over to his mother, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Mom, with this we could build the Bendbow Inn a hundred times over."

"Well, this is just," murmured Mrs. Hawkins. "This is just insane. Delbert, tell him."

"Your mother is right," said Delbert slowly. "It is completely insane to go on such a dangerous quest all on your own."

"But he won't be alone," Lizzie interjected with blazing blue eyes as everyone turned to face her. "I'm going with him."

Jim smiled as Mrs. Hawkins shook her head stubbornly. "Oh no. No no no. You two aren't going anywhere. You heard Delbert. It's way too dangerous."

"She's right," nodded Delbert. "That's why I'm going with you."

"Delbert!" reprimanded Mrs. Hawkins as Delbert started running around babbling before stopping right in front of her. "Okay, okay. All three of you are grounded!"

"Mom," Jim said as she turned to face him. His eyes were big and pleading, begging her to trust him. "I finally have a chance to do something right for a change."

His mother sighed. "Jim, I don't want to lose you."

"Mom, you won't," he reassured her with a smile. "I'll make you proud."

~ A Legendary Exploration ~

"Hey," said Jim as he grabbed Lizzie's wrist and pulled her aside. "Are you sure about this?"

"I thought you were happy when I said I was coming with you," she replied. "You are, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course I am," he said. "It's just that…"

"You're afraid I'll get hurt," she finished, crossing her arms over her chest. "You, of all people, know I can take care of myself, James Pleiades Hawkins."

Jim did not reply. He merely stared at her. After a few moments he sighed, shaking his head. "You are something else, Elizabeth Shillings. I swear, the older you get, the more…"

"Beautiful I become?" She offered, the corner of her mouth threatening to twitch upward.

He rolled his eyes. "I was going to say the more stubborn you get."

Lizzie grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

He grinned back. "Of course you will."

"Now that we've got that settled," she said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Let's go treasure hunting."

**A/N: And there you have it, my first chapter of my first ever TP fanfiction! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
